


Almost See-Through

by ToodleOfDeeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Steve Rogers, Awkwardness, Butt Plugs, Embarrassment, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mouth Kink, Multi, Partial Nudity, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Public Nudity, Second chapter!!, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shameless, Sharing Clothes, Steve Rogers's Butt, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, it's remedied, there is some shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Slight spoilers for Avengers:Endgame.Thor convinces Steve to lay on the patio with him to soak up some sun, and spurred on by the god's lack of modesty, takes off most of his clothes too. Too bad Thor and Tony have an ulterior motive, and Steve's clothes are the target in mind.





	1. The Set Up

Everyone at the Avengers compound had their own little space to relax in, apart from, at first, Steve.

Natasha stalked the library and the backyard, Clint found somewhere unknown in the rafters when he wasn't with his family, and Bruce and Tony stuck mostly to the labs in the basement. Steve never knew where Thor got to when he wasn't hanging out with someone else, but he assumed that much like himself, Thor walked the grounds.

He didn't.

Walking from the main kitchen to one of the lesser-accessed equipment rooms, he reached a path he had never taken, and seeing as he wasn't busy with whatever, he took it. The compound was in almost total silence, the only sound came from his shoes hitting the tiled floor and from the gentle hum that came from the A.I. in the building, but as he reached the end of the corridor where it turned, he noticed something else.

Humming, and something that sounded like birdsong.

He stopped when he reached the corner, his brow furrowed in confusion as he listened in. It wasn't a song he recognised, the bird or the hum, but he _did_ recognise the voice behind the latter. Quietly, as to not disturb the bird, he peeked around the corner.

Thor, shirtless, lay on a sunny patch of deck, the patio doors open behind him and a Northern Cardinal twittering on the banister which hadn't noticed Steve yet. He blinked, then again, and rubbed his eyes. Thor was still there, sunglasses perched over his eyes and one hand on his stomach - the very picture of relaxed. Steve didn't come around the corner, but his eyes drank in the sight like they hadn't seen anything like it, and to be fair, they hadn't.

Even with the alcohol over Thor’s five years absence, it was undeniable that he had the body of a god, with arms thick as trees and still heavily muscled, and the only thing the fat did was make his body look more welcoming. Mjolnir and Stormbreaker were beside him, obscuring his hip to mid-thigh area, and Steve had to hold back the thought that Thor might not even be wearing clothes. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and went to turn around.

“I don't mind if you want to lay with me,” Thor said, scaring the bird away, “It is a nice day.”

Steve held himself deathly still, one foot still in the motion of turning around, but after hearing Thor’s teasing tone, he couldn't help but chuckle. “I was that obvious, huh?” He moved to the patio doors and leaned against one, “What made you realise? I thought you were asleep?”

“You know when you hold Mjolnir and you feel the energy flow through you?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, my leg is touching her, and when you come close I can feel her humming at me, telling me that you're here.”

“Oh really?” Steve walked over, noticing that, unfortunately, Thor was wearing underwear, “I never noticed.” He said instead.

“Friend Steven, join me.” It sounded like a command, but since Thor leaned up to peep at him from over the glasses, he knew it wasn't. “Bask here with me. The sun is glorious.”

It really was. The deck had maybe five square meters of sun on it, the rest obscured by plants with large rubbery leaves, and there was more than enough room for the both of them in Thor’s patch.

“I don't- Is there enough, you know-”

“There’s plenty room.”

“Ah, well, I was going to, you know, check on… stuff.”

Thor lowered his glasses with one hand and looked at Steve, and while he said nothing, his response was clear. Steve smiled, the corner of his mouth lifting in a shy sort of way, and he moved to peel off his shirt and vest, eager to see if Thor’s eyes would move away in the brief moment that fabric obscured his line of sight. They didn't, and seeing his mismatched eyes trailing over his chest did nothing to ease Steve’s nerves, which shook his hands as he folded the fabric, and he felt the need to speak up.

Voice shaking as his hands did, he asked, “That better?”

Thor smiled, but it was really too self satisfied to be called that, and gestured to his legs. “I have removed my trousers,” He boasted, “To let more sun on them, for the full effect of course. I’m still modest - I know how you people can be about that - but for the sake of the tan, you know, it’s better when they're off.”

“...And i should do the same?”

“Unless you have something to hide? But if not, by all means.”

Thor lay back down, resting his sunglasses across his eyes once more and putting one hand on his gut and the other on Stormbreaker’s hammer, caressing both idly, and while Thor still had the sunglasses on and faced the sky, Steve felt like he was being watched.

There wasn't any real benefit to protesting - he knew he had nice legs, and that they were kind of pale compared to the rest of him, but the standards he’d grown up in, where any skin above the ankle or the upper arm was a no-show still haunted him to this day. Since the army, he hadn't shared his body like that with anyone, excluding the communal decontamination showers they had on base, but even then those times were just for the sake of lack of a better option. Steve, before this point, was all about nudity (even partial nudity) out of essentialism. Thor was a total shock to the system, in more ways than one.

But this _was_ a less traversed part of the base, and like he’d just thought, his legs were starting to get a little pale in comparison to the rest of him, and if Thor was willing to share his sunny spot, then why should Steve be the one to decline?

Shrugging internally, he pressed the button on his trousers, the lowered the zipper, and finally dropped the tan material off his thighs and down his rock-solid calves, showing the skin underneath. His cheeks, which before now had been smoothed over with the typical Captain America calmness, were instead flushed over, light peach and soft, and they heated further with the sun, let alone with Thor’s head turning slightly towards him, the god’s eyes barely visible but still trained on him.

“Are you enjoying the show?” Steve asked, hoping the joke would loosen the atmosphere, or at least get Thor’s attention off of him.

“What show? The beautiful sky, or our friend the bird?”

His head whipped around, pausing to look at the cardinal, which looked steadily back. It was stupid, he knew it was stupid, but knowing that anyone or anything could swoop past and land on the patio where they lay at any moment only made his cheeks light up hotter, and as Steve finally lowered himself to the sun-warmed decking, the bird let out a peel of twittering laughter and flew off.

“I swear that thing was watching us,” Steve said, laughing a little to ease his awkwardness. Thor didn’t seem to notice, and ran an appreciating hand down his stomach with a hum.

If there were a signal for him to shut up and enjoy himself, Steve supposed that was the closest thing. So with the sun-warmed tile to his back, he closed his eyes and rested one hand on his arm, which he wrapped around the back of his head as a sort of pillow, and tried to relax as best as he could while panicking about wearing briefs instead of boxers. White briefs, he thought, the kinds that looked almost see-through when wet and probably did the same thing in broad sunlight. At least Thor had the sense to wear black ones, even if they had a yellow stripe down each side.

He can't relax, he realises, because with each breath he feels the fine hairs on his arms stick up, the wind wanders over the divots and shapes of his body, and the bird comes back to peck at the plants littered about. He shifts, feeling his back scrape the grain of the wood, moving his still clothed ass over the now cool spot, dragging the fabric ever lower. He swallowed, peaked one eye open to look at Thor to make sure he wasn't watching, and then looked down at himself.

 _Ha ha, yeah,_ he thought, _that’s definitely visible._

His head thumped against his arm, his head rolling in discontent and eyes wide, and considered the, uh, _issue_ with lying in the sun in thin briefs. Honestly though… Thor wasn’t bothered with doing the same thing, and even though his situation was marginally different, so long as no wondering souls came along, there was no issue with it.

And besides, Steve had never been to this area of the compound before, so why would anyone else?

Time passed, and baking in the sun it felt like eternity. At some point, when Steve lay on his stomach with his legs spread out slightly and his head resting on his arm, Thor got up, put a shirt and a pair of swim shorts on, and wandered off. Sighing, he melted.

Of course something came along and ruined it, just when Steve slipped into a slumber splayed out on the patio in the evening sunlight, and when he finally came back to himself and rolled over, he shrieked.

There really wasn’t a better word for it.  

Dragging his shirt to cover his thighs, and twisting himself over, he faced the figures – yes, _figures_ – in the doorway.

“Calm down, Adonis, we’re not taking pictures.”

He spluttered, “wha-? What, Tony–?“

Indeed, in a full suit with an undone tie, stood Tony Stark himself, his prosthetic arm sticking out of the sleeve with the hand tucked into his belt. Thor, behind him like a shadow, watched with eager eyes how the fabric draped across his hips, and Steve’s breath caught when his eyes flickered back up to his face.

“Just taking a look,” Tony went on, using his habit ot talking over people to the fullest, “Because Thor said you were, well…”

“Worthy of a portrait.” Thor finished for him, his smile obvious even with the beard, “And indeed you still are! The fabric creates movement, and if this _were_ a painting, it would without a doubt sell well and be displayed proudly.”

Steve’s brain was still chugging overtime to catch up, “What are you two- what do you mean, Thor?” He looked to the god, who grinned in return.

“Stark has made it clear to us all that he finds you attractive, including to you. It would be a shame to deny him one of his greatest wishes. I would do the same for you in a heartbeat.”

Tony stepped forward into the sun, and while Steve fully expected him to pull on a pair of shades, he didn’t, keeping his expression open and cool like a glass of water. Steve swallowed around the dry lump in his throat, and wished that Tony could offer him something to drink.

“I’m honestly impressed that Thor managed to get you into this,” Tony crouched down so that he was eye level with Steve, keeping his attention on his body rather than his face, “It takes a lot for me to get you to do what I want. Maybe next time I’ll just send Thor to do my dirty work for me.”

“Your dirty work?”

“We’ve known one another for over ten years, Steve. This is the first time I’ve seen you in recreational nudity. Thor?”

“Aye. I have not seen the captain in this way before either. I did not realise he would take to it so willingly.”

Steve blinked, then again. “Wait, you _wanted_ me naked?” He asked Thor, pointedly looking past Tony to refuse him the satisfaction.

“You’re not quite naked yet, Cap,” Tony gestured to his crotch, “You’ve still got those on.”

“They’re staying on.”

“Sure,” Tony rose up again, walking behind Steve, who followed him with his eyes. Taking his time, he made his way over to the patio’s edge, looking over the railing at whatever was below.

Swallowing again around the dry lump, he looked between Tony and Thor as if at any moment they would pounce, and while Steve was more than certain he could win a physical fight, a battle of wits with the now sassy god of thunder and Tony Stark himself was not something he could win. It had always been an idea in the back of his mind, the other members of his team and what they thought of him without their filters in place, and while Tony’s filters were always a little bit skewed, they were there nonetheless. Thor was a different thing entirely, developing a wit that was partly from Loki and partly from adjusting to earth, and every time he came back to Steve he was a different man entirely.

Between the two, he was surprised he hadn’t got whiplash.

“What do you mean ‘sure?” He asked, incredulous, “They’re staying on, I’m not going naked in public.”

“That’s not… what I was saying sure to.”

His mind blanked, going a hundred miles a minute to work out exactly what _that_ meant, but nothing came to him. Tony held his full attention now, and with Thor almost directly behind him, he pulled his hand away from the shirt covering his waist to gesture at Tony.

“What are you-“

But then the shirt was gone, and Steve whipped around just in time to see Thor rushing through the door with the thing in his arms, and as feet hit the deck he turned to look back at Tony, only catching a glimpse of the man as he snatched the tan trousers from behind him. Steve gaped, his eyes wide, mind whirling, and Tony slipped away.

He sputtered, curled, and waited, listening helplessly as Tony and Thor’s cackles floated back towards him.

“What the _fuck_.” He shouted, pulling himself together, “Tony!”

Without hesitation, Steve was off, feet slapping on the floor with each stride and body bent forward to catch up to Tony and Thor’s lead. He knew, if Tony were smart, he’d give up the chase and hide, but if Tony was doing this because of what Thor suggested, then maybe he _wanted_ to be caught. Thor could be the same, the god’s mischievous streak running deeper than once assumed, but Steve didn’t linger. Somewhere in his head he realised he was grinning, giving chase like a madman through the halls of the almost empty building, and as he drew around each corner the humiliation of being almost naked melted, and instead replaced with the eager and jittery excitement of what might happen after he’d caught Thor and Tony – and he wasn’t thinking about his clothes anymore.


	2. The Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Tony act on their set up.

Steve, running almost naked through the New-Avengers compound, didn't pause for breath when he caught up to Thor.

Catching sight of the god from the corner of his eye, Steve skidded past the kitchen door (a kitchen he hadn't seen before, mind you) and dragged himself back, just in time to see him pulling a can of soda from the fridge. He didn't think at the time, too concerned with his state of undress, but he was glad that Thor was laying off the booze a little. Then his eyes spotted it - the little bundle of fabric under Thor’s arm.

He pointed at it, face morphing into a pleased grin, “Hey, that’s mine.”

Thor looked over his sunglasses at him, his lips pulled in a little smile, “My coke?”

“No, the-” He twitched, listening behind him, then turning his head slightly, “...clothes.”

He could hear someone walking, maybe a hundred metres away, in a hurried but unassuming way, their dress shoes clicking against the floor with each step. Thor seemed to hear it too, his smile widening and he looked up and down Steve’s body while he was distracted. “Are you distracted?” Thor asked, watching gleefully as Steve whipped around, his face flushed from the run, “I did not realise someone walking could distract you so fully, especially with your… current state of dress.”

Steve didn't need to look down at himself for his flush to darken, “Hand it over, Thor.” He said, voice wavering.

Thor laughed, “I will, but only when you catch Stark as well.”

“What?”

“Catch Stark as well. Here, I will follow you.” And Thor walked towards the doorway Steve stood in.

Moving out the way, Steve listened again for the footsteps but heard nothing, and instead of relying on instincts he relied on something else entirely. “Okay, new plan,” he agreed with himself, “Just... go to where Tony hangs out.”

Thor rose an eyebrow, “An ingenious plan, but a worthy one. However, i believe you are forgetting something.”

Steve squinted at Thor, but then a breeze from one of the kitchen’s many open windows floated through, along with the not-quite laugh of the redbird outside, and he remembered his current state of dress with an embarrassed ‘eep’ noise that he didn't mean to make. Thor, thankfully, said nothing, but unhelpfully draped one hand over Steve’s bare shoulders, pulling the other man closer with one sure hand. Steve pulled one hand to cover his front, the other reaching fruitlessly to cover what he could of his ass, but failed miserably on both accounts. Instead, he glared with a cherry-red face at the god.

“Give me my shirt back.”

“Not until we find Stark.”

“Thor! People live here! I don't want to walk around half naked for anyone to see! ”

“You were not so concerned on the patio.”

“It was- but I! You-!”

Thor pulled him with one arm even closer, and Steve, like he was wearing a collar, followed. “Now, Steven. The longer we loiter the longer Stark waits. And besides,” He added with a smirk, “Would you rather be in private with myself and Tony, or here in the kitchen arguing for longer?” Steve said nothing, looking to his bare feet on the tile. Thor nodded, “I see.”

Loosening himself from Thor’s grasp, he took a tentative step out of the kitchen and towards the long, empty hallway, walking with hurried steps towards where he knew Tony’s workshop was. Although he knew Thor was comfortable with both of them being partially nude earlier, he felt the god’s gaze lingering behind him, trailing over his broad shoulders and down his slick with sweat spine, finally leading to the dimples in his back and his ass which shifted under the tissue-paper thin fabric with every step. And he knew, with the cooling sweat left on his briefs and the muted sunlight of the corridor, Thor was getting this show completely for free.

Something lit up inside him, igniting his cheeks to a deeper shade of crimson, rushing up into his hairline and down over his chest. The cool air did nothing to help him disguise his arousal either, as with each step into newer air his nipples decided that they wanted to cut through the shirt that just wasn't there. He was kind of glad, however, that his trousers were not there to be forcibly opened by his own body against his will. He hurried, and Thor followed.

It wasn't awkward, per say, but the whole unnaturalness of walking down silent corridors with a Norse god following him while almost in the buff while being ridiculously turned on sparked a kind of emotion that Steve hadn't felt in a long time, not since he came out of the super-serum pod and Peggy touched his chest without thinking. It wasn't awkward, but there was something crackling in the air that wasn't thunder, but left a distinct taste in his mouth like the feeling before a storm. Steve swallowed down his urge to mention it, wisely knowing that Thor would compare it to something else. Euphemisms, and all that, were not so hard to understand now that he’d known Tony for over ten years.

Then finally, _finally_ , he took the steps two at a time down into the workshop in the basement. But as soon as he turned to the glass door separating the stairwell itself from the workshop, Thor grabbed him by the hips and pressed him to the glass, and Steve only managed to avoid his head getting smushed by a margin too close to call. His pectorals weren’t so lucky, and pressed against the freezing glass in full.

Hissing through his teeth, Steve’s hands went to the glass as well, his whole body pinned between the hulk-proof glass and the literal godly body behind, his hardened length, still encased in cotton, got the same treatment as his chest. Dimly, he felt a hand go into his hair, but he was really focused on the slim-looking figure of Tony, still dressed in a suit and tie, side leaning on the sofa in the workshop, taking his view in full, greedy looks.

“Tell me now, and this will all stop,” Thor said, voice husky in Steve’s ear, and he groaned as Thor rubbed a thumb over the waistband of his briefs, “What do you say, Captain? Shall we continue?”

Panting, his chest warming the glass and his cock growing ever harder, Steve whispered out a strangled, “Yes.”

“What did you say?”

“Yes,” He took in another breath, “Continue.”

Tony, immortalised on the other side of the glass and with Steve’s tan trousers tucked under his arm like a Bond Villain would their Persian cat, smirked at him and waved. His voice floated through the speaker above them both, and Steve jolted.

“That didn't sound very polite. You should try again.”

“I agree.”

Steve huffed against the glass, watching Tony adjust through the foggy surface to make the bundle of fabric, along with his erection, more obvious. He groaned, feeling Thor shuffle his body closer to the glass as well, his fabric-covered pelvis pressing closer still, and tried to find the words Tony wanted.

“P-please,” he tried again.

“Please what?”

“Please, keep going.”

Thor chuckled against his throat, his beard rubbing a flame down his neck as he pinned one of Steve’s arms behind his back and finally tucked his thumb under the white fabric, and just as Steve gasped, “Thor,” he pulled them down in one smooth motion, making the captain hiss through his teeth as the tip of his erection pressed against the glass. He heard Tony chuckle over the speaker.

Fabric hit the floor, and Thor’s other hand came and pinned the other arm, using his full weight to press Steve closer, closer.

“You’re enjoying this,” Tony stated the obvious, “I don't know why that surprised me. You always did like it when I pushed you around. I guess I just assumed you had some shame and only had one guy at a time.”

“Tony,” Steve warned, “I-”

One hand snaked around his front, and he jerked in Thor’s hold as his hand, massive in compared to his own, wrapped around his penis. Thor pressed a kiss to the juncture of his throat, and then, with no warning, bit down. Groaning, throwing his head back, he let his legs slip open further, his feet skidding and his thighs straining to keep his sweating body upright on the tile, but should he fall, Thor was still there with his godly strength to hold him, contain him, and generally make him feel like he wasn't Captain America anymore. If anyone had the ability to make Steve feel small, it was the man standing right behind him. Slowly, as Steve gasped, Thor’s hand began to move.

Slowly at first, then speeding to a more manageable pace, he twisted his hand around the beautifully pink tip, and then dragged it down, the foreskin traveling with it like a loyal follower. His thighs shook, and with Thor using his own clothed chest and stomach to trap Steve’s arms, his hand rose to Steve’s mouth and pushed in, two fingers at once, and relished the moan the man let out around his fingers. Faintly, he saw Tony spread his legs, then stand.

“I’m surprised you're not shy, Steve, but you already know that I’m not shy in the slightest.” Tony walked behind a wall made of pillars, some kind of statement thing which only let Steve see him in glimpses, but as soon as Tony returned, he realised why. He was holding a butt-plug, a medium sized one in a deep metallic read, and after tossing it onto the couch, Tony faced away from Steve and pulled off his suit jacket.

The shirt, by no means flimsy, showed the smooth lines of Tony’s back perfectly through the material, and when Thor rubbed a thumb over his tip and he gasped, Tony got rid of that too.

He couldn't help the noises, the soft little grunts and gasps and moans, but being the only one making noise caused a whole new flame of desire to ignite within his lower abdomen, curling warm and satisfyingly inside him like it never intends to leave, and he whimpers when Thor uses his precome and smears it all over his cock to get a better slide, and it _is_ a better slide, to the point where he almost bites down on the fingers in his mouth with the force of it, but he instead lets his jaw drop open when Tony takes off his trousers and underwear at once.

“I like the way your pecs look through the glass,” Tony said, sitting back down on the couch and positioning himself so that both Steve and Thor can get an eyeful, “They're like tits, almost, they're just so big.”

“They are very pretty,” Thor said too, finally taking his hand out of Steve’s mouth and rubbing it over his hole instead, delighting when he gasped.

“Guys,” Steve tried, hiking one leg up with the hope of encouraging Thor, but all it really did was expose himself further to their prying eyes. Tony, with some actual lube and not saliva, pushed in another finger (What Steve wanted to know was when the hell he’d put in the first), his moan floating through the speaker as he dug into the right spot, and Steve swallowed around the thick, sticky feeling invading his throat. “Guys,” he tried again, “Please, Thor. Tony, I-”

A finger entered him, slowly and with a burn unique to that moment only, and the one leg on the floor slipped further so that he put the other one down, just as Thor decided to bite down in another sensitive spot, delighting in the gasped-out moan. It wiggled slightly, pulling at his seams and stretching him out, softening the puckered ring of muscle. He fluttered his eyelashes open just in time to see the red toy slip into Tony, inch by minute inch, and when the flared base finally hit him, Steve had to clench his eyes shut as Tony’s own moan washed over him.

“That’s it,” Tony wiggled and tossed his head over the arm of the couch, keeping his gaze locked on Steve as he twisted the base of the toy this way and that. Steve, not for the first time, wished he could get on his knees and just drool over Tony’s cock, with Thor holding his head down and keeping him in place. Never before had he felt this much wrath towards a piece of glass.

The speaker above them buzzed, and with it, Tony melted into the cushions, his eyes half-lidded, watching Steve pant against the glass while palming his own cock.

He was closer now, with Thor still fisting his dick and invading his ass, and with each breath his chest and stomach flexed on the surface, wishing, hoping, to get off. Neither of the men either side of him were known to give mercy. He groaned.

“You look perfect, with that blush going all the way down, Steve. It’s on your thighs too, isn't that right?”

“It is, and down his back.”

“I-” the fingers withdrew from his ass, and with a shuddering breath, he saw them approach his mouth again, “Thor-”

“Don't be shy now. You’re a good boy and wash properly. Now open your mouth.”

Even with his teeth clenched, Thor’s fingers wandered into his mouth again, bringing with them the almost sweet taste of his dried saliva and insides, and eventually, when the lack of the intrusion in his ass became too much, he whimpered, softened his jaw, and opened up.

Tony laughed at him, finally taking a sure hold of himself and used his spare hand to press at the base of his toy. Envious, Steve wished for one of his own, and the idea of Thor watching them both rut against one another, plugged, made him moan on the fingers.

They moved again, out and behind him, pressing into the loosened ring of muscles like they were glad to be back. Thor rubbed his still clothed erection against Steve’s cheeks.

“When you’ve spent, I’ll rub myself off on your cheeks, leaving you dirty.”

Steve muttered something, but Tony picked up instead, “That’s the least sexy way of saying,” pause for a gasp as his toy hit the right spot, “That you're going to leave his ass covered in come and then take photos of it.”

Thor rose an eyebrow from over Steve’s shoulder, “Photos were not on the agenda, but I’m willing to make improvements to it.”

“Damn right.”

And just like that, the fingers in his ass pushed in and then _up_ , and Steve jolted, writhed, gasped, and came all over the hand on him and the glass before him, his eyes crammed shut as he shuddered like a leaf in a thunderstorm. Distantly, he heard Tony laughing, and felt Thor’s rumbling laugh on his shoulder, but through the glow of the aftershocks he couldn't, wouldn't, care.

“Hold him up, will you?”

“I’m not planning on letting him go.”

“Good, good.” Tony’s voice was breathy, “I want to see him- to see me-”

And Steve did see. He opened his eyes just in time to see Tony come all over his naked chest, feeling a pang of lust shoot through his stomach again at the sight, and rubbing his ass back against Thor’s grinding motions in appreciation. Thor didn't seem to care, however, too busy freeing himself from the confines of his cargo shorts to watch Tony, and instead focused on slipping his own erection between Steve’s cheeks, leaning back enough to let the other man’s hands free and instead grabbing him by the hips, thrusting with a grunt and brushing Steve’s balls with every pass between his cheeks.

“Ah, Thor,” Steve panted, body hot with overstimulation and legs shaking with the force of Thor’s thrusts. Tony blinked at them both through hooded eyes, watching Steve’s splayed out figure through the glass, seeing his flesh hit the surface and mold to meet it, and groaned deep and low in the back of his throat when Thor, finally, came too on the glass.

Steve slumped, his forehead and hair making a greasy mark, really nothing compared to the come stains and sweat that also stained the surface, and Thor pulled him back with one hand over his chest and guided them both, backwards, through the door and into the workshop. Gently, oh so gently, he lowered Steve’s recovering form onto the other side of Tony’s couch.

“Fuck,” Tony said, warn out, “That was something.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Steve hummed as Thor dragged a chair over.

“You good? I know that was kind of unplanned, but fuck, that idea has been in my head since day one.”

“It was interesting, I’ll admit.” Thor chimed in.

“Yeah, yeah, it was good.”

Tony smiled, “Good. So, uh, same time next week?”

“Sure,” Thor agreed, but Steve hesitated.

“Steve?”

He thought for a moment, letting the other two wait in suspense, then said, “I don't know…” Tony’s face dropped, “Once a week might not be often enough…”

The other two could have lit up the room with their smiles, and Thor even went so far as to dip down and kiss him, properly this time, and enthusiastically Steve rose to meet it.

“Okay, so, Thursday then. I’m free after three.”

Steve broke the kiss with a wet ‘pop’, “Agreed,” then gasped as Thor and Tony’s hand met the inside of his thighs at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After realising I left it on a bit of an unsatisfying end, I wrote 2,900 words of almost porn and actual porn. :P  
> Seriously though, if you read this and you like it, please do leave kudos etc. Sometimes fics don't do too well and its disheartening, but even reading it is wonderful.   
> Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! No porn today because I wrote this at Uni :D . It came close though... too close...
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please don't hesitate to leave kudos, comments and bookmarks, as they make my day :)


End file.
